Detente y observa
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Escena alternativa para el final de la primera temporada. OneShot escrito para participar en los Challenges The Mentalist 2014. "-Aunque, hay otra opción –separa el cuchillo del cuello de ella y se lo tiende a Jane –Acaba con tu propia vida. Entonces, y solo entonces, tu querida Teresa podrá marcharse. "


¡Hola!

Antes de nada, muchas gracias a todos los que ahora mismo estáis leyendo esto porque quiere decir que os habéis animado a leer este OneShot.

Lo escribí para participar en los Challenges del foro de The Mentalist en español. Mi enhorabuena a EliACa y a SolMX. ¡Os lo merecíais!

OneShot basado en el final de la primera temporada (1x23) AU.

**Disclaimer: **no, The Mentalist no me pertenece. Y si lo hiciera, en el primer capítulo de la séptima temporada, Jane y Lisbon no saldrían de la habitación en los 40 min.

* * *

**DETENTE Y OBSERVA.**

**-H**a estado aquí –susurra. Sabe que la agente ha entrado en la sala, y que se queda a su lado. Sin embargo, no despega su vista de la cámara hasta que pronuncia sus siguientes palabras –Aquí mismo.

-Le hemos salvado la vida a esa chica, Jane. Le hemos salvado la vida –repite, al ver la cara del asesor –Tenemos a Hardy y él nos dirá lo que necesitamos saber.

- Si, ¿Tú crees? Tenías que haber esperado –espeta y la paciencia de ella se acaba por momentos. –Ese era el trato.

-¿Y si Hardy te hubiera matado? –pregunta, viendo como Jane se acerca a un sillón y se sienta.

-Te habría llevado directamente a John el Rojo.

-Pero estarías muerto.

-Pero tú tendrías a John el Rojo.

Cuenta hasta diez en su mente, intentando mantener la calma. Pero las últimas palabras del hombre la habían hecho replantearse algunas cosas. Quizá debería volver a un centro psiquiátrico, se dice así misma. Quizá hubiera sido mejor esperar, como él quería; verle morir. Pero oye, tendrían a John el Rojo.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo –al final, después de darle vueltas, decide soltárselo todo. –Yo creo que prefieres estar vivo.

Pero una voz la interrumpe, sacándola del todo de sus casillas.

-Pues te equivocas.

-No. Te equivocas tú. No te das cuenta de que hay gente que se preocupa por ti y te necesita. Estás siendo egoísta e infantil y ¡me tienes harta! –levanta la voz sin poder evitarlo.

- Me encantaría no serlo pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar –suspira, cabizbajo. Juguetea con sus dedos y vuelve a levantar la vista para clavarla en sus ojos –No te enfades, así es la vida.

-Ya, así es la vida –sentencia ella, mirándole con reprobación.

No logra concebir como a Jane le importaba lo más mínimo haber salvado la vida de Maya. Decide salir de allí, puesto que si no lo hace, las cosas acabarían peor. Le dejaría pudrirse él solo, en aquel sótano, carcomiéndose por dentro al saber que había estado a punto de pillar a John el Rojo. Aunque en cierto modo siente pena por él, y una parte de su cuerpo la incita a quedarse y a ser su paño de lágrimas. Pero lo que tenía claro era que no iba a permitir justo lo que Jane había hecho. Infravalorar una vida humana, y hasta la suya propia solo por pillar a un asesino en serie.

Sube los escalones paulatinamente. Pero pronto acelera el paso queriendo alejarse de él, para evitar cambiar de opinión. Su cabeza sigue dando vueltas a las últimas palabras que habían compartido y se avergüenza de lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía preferir estar muerto, con tal de que ellos tuvieran a John el Rojo? Nota como sus ojos se humedecen al recordar que dentro de un tiempo, no mucho para su desgracia, llegaría el día. El día en el que Jane y el asesino en serie se encontrarían cara a cara, y solo uno de ellos saldría vivo.

Suspira con frustración y se frota los ojos, para evitar que las lágrimas logren su objetivo y recorran sus mejillas. Se para frente a la puerta que la liberará al exterior y respira hondo, intentando calmar su respiración agitada por el llanto que intenta reprimir. Suelta el aire reprimido en sus pulmones y cubre el manillar de la puerta con su mano, preparada para tener que lidiar con decenas de policías que, en esos momentos, estarían allí.

Sin embargo, algo la retiene. Nota un objeto frío colocado en su cuello. Un objeto frío y afilado. Siente una punzada de dolor y como una pequeña gota de sangre cae por él. Un brazo la agarra firmemente por su estómago para evitar que se mueva. Intenta gritar pero se retiene al oír un susurro sobre su oído.

-No es conveniente que se mueva y mucho menos que intente avisar a alguien –su voz es fría pero serena a la vez.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo mientras que un ligero tirón la obliga a moverse en dirección al sótano. Trata de retirar su cuello hacia atrás, en movimientos casi inadvertidos, pero el hombre que la sujeta lo hace y se encarga de volver a colocar el cuchillo en su sitio.

-No volveré a repetirlo. No se mueva.

Es lista, así que decide hacer caso y no mostrar resistencia. Llegan a las escaleras y nota la sonrisa de él sobre su nuca. Con rapidez, su cerebro comienza a pensar cómo salir de allí; cómo evitar lo que está segura que pasará, si no hace algo por evitarlo. John el Rojo les había tendido una trampa, y había utilizado a Hardy para conseguirlo. Y ellos habían caído como tontos.

Uno a uno, van bajando los escalones. Cierra los ojos justo en el momento en el que su vista se encuentra con la de Jane, que la mira asustado. Traga saliva. Esta aclara su garganta y se permite el lujo de poder pronunciar unas palabras.

-Jane, sal de aquí.

Abre los ojos y ve como este se levanta de golpe e intenta acercarse a ella.

-Le repito lo mismo que a la agente Lisbon. Será mejor que no se mueva.

Ve el miedo en sus ojos. Los suyos propios se humedecen.

-Jane, por favor, vete –repite, suplicando. Se asombra de estar diciendo aquello. Y entonces comprende lo mucho que ama a ese hombre. Tanto, que está dispuesta a morir por él.

-Esto es entre tú y yo. Déjala marchar –implora. Pero se da cuenta de que John el Rojo ha encontrado su punto débil. Y pensaba utilizarlo a su favor.

-Me temo que eso no va a ocurrir, señor Jane.

-Haré todo lo que quieras, pero deja que se vaya –ruega, rezando para que le hiciera caso.

-¿Y permitir que avise a alguien para que vengan a por mí? No soy estúpido. Ahora, será mejor que piense sus palabras y no cometa el mismo error que hace 10 años –sonríe. Lleva la voz cantante y Jane no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Tienen entre sus manos a lo único que ha conseguido mantenerle a flote todo este tiempo y no puede permitir que la ocurra nada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –se atreve a preguntar, con un nudo en la garganta. No está seguro de que la respuesta sea lo suficientemente satisfactoria.

-Verte sufrir –responde, ensanchando más la sonrisa –y para ello, he tomado lo más importante para ti en esta vida. -deja de tratarle de usted, cosa que sorprende al asesor, quien está paralizado por completo.

Lisbon sabe que su tiempo ha acabado. Sabe que John el Rojo la matará de un momento a otro y que ni ella, ni Jane podrán hacer nada por evitarlo. Todo esto te pasa por pegarte a él, la dice su cabeza. Al menos él seguirá vivo, contraataca su corazón. Se prepara para recibir la afilada hoja del cuchillo que acabará con su vida pero se sorprende al ver que no es así.

-Aunque, hay otra opción –separa el cuchillo del cuello de ella y se lo tiende a Jane –Acaba con tu propia vida. Entonces, y solo entonces, tu querida Teresa podrá marcharse.

Mira con terror a Patrick, quien aprieta con fuerza sus puños. Suplica en su interior que no cometa una estupidez. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, cualquier opción lo sería. Sin embargo, a ella no la importaría morir, siempre y cuando el asesor siguiera vivo. Lo que ella no sabía, era que para Jane, ambas opciones supondrían su muerte. Una, porque se quitaría la vida; la otra, porque la muerte de Lisbon sería por su culpa, se encerraría dentro de sí mismo y no lograría volver a salir. Porque esa mujer había sido la única que había conseguido sacarle del pozo en el que se estaba ahogando, tras la muerte de su mujer y su hija. Y no podía permitir que muriera también por su culpa.

Toma el cuchillo con decisión. Teresa se revuelve entre los fuertes brazos del asesino, que la agarran con fuerza para evitar que se soltara. John el rojo muestra una gran sonrisa de superioridad, al comprobar que las cosas están saliendo como él pensaba. Jane la mira, y sonríe. Quiere que ella haga lo mismo; quiere que la última cosa que vea sea la sonrisa de la mujer a la que ama. Le angustia ver lo contrario. Ella está llorando y gritando; suplicando que no lo haga. Pero ya ha tomado una decisión y coloca el cuchillo en su garganta, reuniendo las fuerzas suficientes para abandonar ese mundo.

En un acto de valentía, sabiendo que las cosas no pueden acabar peor, decide empujar con todas sus fuerzas al monstruo que la tiene agarrada y aprovechar su desconcierto. Nota como su cuerpo se libera de la presión y se gira con rapidez, quedando frente a John el Rojo, que se acerca hacia ella con otro cuchillo en la mano. Su mente evita hacer el chistecito fácil, al pensar que su abrigo es como el bolsillo de doraemon y se prepara para realizar uno de los movimientos que le habían enseñado en la academia y que muy pocas veces había puesto en práctica en la vida real.

Jane abre los ojos al oír el escándalo. Se encuentra con Lisbon, que le da la espalda y al asesino que va hacia ella. Grita afligido, pero no puede moverse. Su cuerpo que ha paralizado.

Segundos más tarde, John el Rojo se lamenta de haber subestimado a la mujer que sostiene con fuerza el cuchillo en su interior. Sabe que su final está cerca y todo por haberla considerado un blanco fácil. Mientras nota como su vida se escapa por suspiros, cae al suelo con fuerza, creando un gran charco rojo en el suelo. Ella se queda de pie, observando la escena, mirando sus manos llenas de sangre. De la sangre del asesino en serie.

Todavía conmocionados por lo ocurrido, Teresa se lanza a los brazos de Patrick, quien había arrojado el cuchillo al suelo.

-Lo siento –susurra él, escuchando los sollozos del hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo. –Lo siento mucho.

La puerta se abre, dejando pasar a varios agentes uniformados. Sostienen armas y poseen de chalecos antibalas. Rodean con rapidez el cuerpo sin vida de John el Rojo, para asegurarse de que sea así.

Por su parte, Teresa se niega a separarse de Jane. Ha estado a punto de perderle y, hasta ese mismo momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importa; de lo muy enamorada que está de él. Siente como Parick deshace el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos. Ambos los tienen llorosos, lo que acentúa sus hermosos azul y verde.

Jane agarra con delicadeza su mentón y limpia sus mejillas para librarlas de las lágrimas. Su corazón acelera y comprende lo que hasta ahora le había sido invisible. Teresa Lisbon era su ángel particular; su razón para vivir. Acerca su rostro poco a poco, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Ella no hace ningún movimiento, aunque sabe cuáles son sus intenciones.

-Te quiero –susurra, justo antes de besarla.


End file.
